


What You Should Have Asked Your Teachers About Stucky

by DungeonsAndDoggos



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, a fic that will make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonsAndDoggos/pseuds/DungeonsAndDoggos
Summary: An emotional roller-coaster and heart warming fic that will leave you with tears in your eyes





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky POV 

It was all a blur, everything that had happened, the memories just swirled in my head like a ripple in a creek, having no real affect on anything but almost trying to. I tried to gather up my senses but try as I might I could not get my mind off the thoughts. I remember a train travelling through a frigid, mountainous region and people were screaming. I remember people dying and someone was yelling at me. Their voice became farther and farther away as the wind whistled in my ear and all became cold. The man who yelled at me, he knows more, he knows who I am somehow. Perhaps he could save me but I can not seek him out no, it is far too dangerous for me. Everyone knows me and everybody wants me dead. Well, everybody except the man, thinking about him brought up a deep feeling within me, something personal, something that felt like home. Perhaps it was more important that I find this man than I could even know... 

Cap POV

mi naaame  is stev rod gers, I a m te 1 they cal caplian amlerca. n,ow thing 's wur vary ruff 4 mi as a whit mon in amercia. i waas form the 194ps , no oter white mol in mercia is form 1940ws . i qm a loan in thus world nd i maek hat ver cleer bi knot geting anknee pop kultur refeunces, how qirky lol, iam patritic an i hav nev done th succ bc i ampure butt if I wer 2 find mi old boytoy buckmanbucksterbuchannonbuckybuckybuckmychunktruck i mai hav 2 brek rulez XDXD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knocking oon the door

Chapter 2: 

Bucky POV 

Yet another sleepless night, kept awake by nightmares. I kept seeing the their faces, full of fear, fear towards me. The amount of people I killed, the amount of people's lives I had ruined by either just plainly killing them or taking away someone they loved. I can still hear the screams as I took their life away as remorseless as one could possibly be. These thoughts kept me up past midnight, until the earliest of the morning. Occasionally I would pace around my apartment, unable to keep myself still. Tonight was one of those nights. I walked around in the small rooms and tried to imagine as someone else, someone with a normal life but every time I looked down and saw the metallic arm it brought me right back to point one. When will this cycle end....

Cap POV 

DING DONG DING DONG  
I rangen te dorbell. I herd a man inside. who dis boi be?

An older man pop head out say, "who you" 

I say, "hello mon, I am stev rodgear" 

older mon: im... (he falters) Charles Stiles 

Stev: is this a mystery diner 

older mon: noh, hurrie inside my boi it's nah safe 

Stev say okay and I go inside 

Older mon: I lied to you my boi

Stev: why r u callin me ur boi, I just met you lol 

Older mon : it's... complicate 

Stev: wait a minute... is this Comet Ping Pong Pizzeria, am I being trafficked ? 

Older mon: I wish 

Stev: wat 

Older mon: Stev Rodgears I am your father 

Stev: my father is Charles stiles 

Mon: (rips face off) dimmawrong, I'm DOUG DIMMADOME, an OF THE DIMMSDALE DIMMADOME 

Stev: mine father is cowboy , wat

Doug: this is why I never tried to dimmafind you 

Stev: don't you love me padre 

Doug: stev, you make me wanna dimmadie 

(Stev dabs) : dimmadab 

(Stev then remembers he shouldn't get pop culture references and undoes time itself to erase that moment) 

Doug: why come hear after so long

Stev: am trying to find bucky?

Doug: the terrorist ?

Stev: ja 

Doug: he's my neighbor lol 

Stev: (blushes) hey dad... 

Doug: huh 

Stev: is there anyway you still hav my old transformers toys ? 

Doug: (pulls them out of his pants) yes right here 

(Stev takes them and puts them in his pants) means a lot padre 

Doug: now dimmaleave

Stev: dimmable average 

Doug: I'm about to dimmaget a dimmarestraining order  
   
(Stev leave, I am excite) I wolk to next dor,  
Knockity knock, Knockity knock Knockity knock 

"Bucccy " I say in my sexiest voice

 The door opens and I am confronted with hot guy, (blushes)  
"I have something for you" I say, gripping the Optimus prime  
He shut door  
Sad

Bucky POV: 

In the midst of my thoughts came a loud knocking at the door. Who could it possibly be now ? Is this finally the end for me? Time for me to stop running and face the responsibilities of what I had done. Each beat on the door caused my stomach to drop further and further, my heart picked up the pace and fear and adrenaline were surging through me. Do I run? Do I give myself up? Do I fight ?  
I took a deep breath and was about to run when some strange man outside screamed, "BUCKY", I was curious now but still fearful. I walked to the door quietly and opened it merely inches, the man stood there. The man from before. How did he find me? How did he even know me ? What could he possibly say? He began to open his mouth, maybe I was finally being saved  
"I have something for you" he says, gripping something in his pants.  
I shut the door.  
This must be another dream. I must still be asleep. 

CAP POV

I was sad but was I gong 2 giv up luv of my life ? Is my midle name Kool-aid? The anser to both those question is no. I knock harder, furiously holding onto Optimus prime, but hidden it in pants so Buckman cold not c I brot his favorit toy from wen we were kids. Suddenly Optimus Prime started growing, oh no, uh oh, what I this, frighten frighten,  
Buckman opened the door again, his eyes widened and his face went red but shut door fast 

Bucky POV 

I should not shut the man out, I need to ask him questions, even if this is a dream, it could be good practice for if this every really did happen. He knocked again, my heart sunk but  
II knew what I must do, I opened the door. The man's hand was still in his pants but what he was gripping was now a lot larger, I have never shut a door faster in my life. Am I really starting to have erotic dreams about men now? 

Stev:  
I want 2 talk 2 buccy but rite now my pants ripped off and actual transformer stand in front of me.  
Optimus Prime is real.  
Did my seed create him.  
He picc me up and say,  
"U come with me"  
But I say uh uh no no, I need my pal buccy.  
He grab buccy and fly 

Bucky POV: I sat down on my bed, trying to comprehend anything that just happened. Before I could even try a giant robot hand, ripped the roof of my house and grabbed me. In the same robot hand was the man... only he was no longer wearing any pants...

Stev: friendship bonding tem


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russia

Bucky POV:   
My mind was trying to take in everything, the man without pants, the giant robot, and the fact that none of this was a dream. The man was sitting uncomfortably close, why was I blushing ? I had no feelings for this man... did I ? 

Steve POV:

I stair @ bucky, he looks pretty nice I supose but i thank he look better no pants. I did knot no wat 2 say 2 him. So I jus say how mucch I luv. 

Bucky POV:   
The man leaned closer, I tried to ignore it and look away but he was staring at me. He then leaned even closer, I took a breath and tried to pretend this was not happening, I felt weird, this was all very uncomfortable. He then leaned so close his nose was nearly squished against my soft cheeks.   
"B-b-bucky" he said breathily, directly into my face, spit flying out of his mouth   
"it's been a while."   
I look at him concerned.   
Bucky... it sounded so nice, so familiar, so... safe. I do not know why but I wanted the man to say it again. 

Steve POV: I want 2 lick his silky soft drip drop face place mmmmm silky soft mmmmmmm

Optimus Prime:   
What is my purpose for existence, why is any of this happening to me. I am smarter than all of these humans yet here I am carrying two that appear to begin a mating ritual in my hand. I am concerned. What is my purpose in life. Am I simply an AI. Do I mean nothing ? If I'm an alien, how do I function ? Was I programmed with this feelings or are they real, am I anything at all. Does this world even - OHKAY, THE MAN IS TAKING OFF ANOTHER ARTICLE OF CLOTHING, MISSION ABORT MISSION ABORT 

(Optimus Prime dive bombs into the ground and explodes they are somewhere in Russia, Bucky and Steve both go flying through the air)

Bucky:   
It happened out of nowhere, in an instant I was flying through the air to what could only be, my death. There's so many questions I had, so many parts of my life left unanswered. I am an unfinished story. My heart skipped a beat, I am going to die incomplete. I am not ready 

Steve :

I BULEEV I CAN FLY   
(two massive Eagles with American flag fedoras on grab Steve)   
I BULEEV I CAN TOUCH THE SKY  
(They fly him straight up into the air)   
I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DIE   
(Flies above the clouds, comes back down as an Eagle Furry with American Flag Print)   
CAW - CAW   
(He dives down with the speed of an actual missile and catches Bucky into his arms)

Bucky POV:   
The man is screaming as he is falling to his death, maybe this is coping mechanism. He appears to be singing but it's very off-key and he's really just screaming the words now. I wish I had a coping mechanism like that.   
Wait what the hell... is that? 

(Meanwhile in the Russian Government): 

(Putin is angrily browsing memes) 

Russian officer: Vladdy, there are two men flying through Russian skies, what do ? 

Vladimir: (clenching his jaw) unleash the secret weapon 

Russian person: (unleashes) 

(A cannon shoots massive trampolines at the pair) 

Bucky POV:   
What are those contraptions of DEATH ?!?!?

Steve POV:   
I am vary heroic, i c trampline not as threat but as opportunity, I skillfuly jump from one trampoline to the next, dong three back flips between each jump, boinga boinga, boinga boinga, Bucky is in my arms, I am hero

Bucky POV: 

The man slammed face first into the objects, which appeared to be defying gravity itself, and slammed face first into every single one of them, each one shooting him into the next, then he slammed into me and we landed on a snowy mountain, it reminded me of... oh no...

Steve:   
I do good things

(Back at Russian Government) 

Russia : threat solved 

Putin: thank you mother 

(Back to pair)  
(they were crawling weak and discouraged through a mountain in Russia) 

Bucky POV: we were hopeless, I have been hopeless in the snow before but at least this time I will not be alone, we crawl closer, though the man appears to be running Serpentine style, does he think we are being shot at ?   
He is not wearing pants or a shirt either, this is odd...   
We walked for hours and hours through this land of desolation and despair. Until, wait, a small shack in the distance ?


	4. The Shack

Chapter 4: 

The shack loomed before us, it was a rather slim building and the chipping paint revealed it’s  
age. This was all so strange, it was hard to tell whether any of this were really happening or if it  
was nothing but a dream all along. A sinking pit developed in my chest filled with a sense of  
curiosity and fear that this building seemed to give out in it’s ominous vibe. One part of me  
wanted to go knock on the door but the other half just wanted to stand here, planted. Before I  
could make my decision, however, Steve seemed to have already made up his mind and  
approached the building before I could react.  
Steve POV:  
Hekk mman that wos a woild riDe, wii arr now by a shakc lol like SHaq jk I do not no who SHaq  
is since I am actuall from the 194ps. I should knock on door I think while knocking on door. At  
firs there is no answer ?n Heckk i come alt the way to Russia to knock on door and the door does  
not even reciprocate,,, trahgic. “Knok knok, lemme in ur home .” I say w/ voice smooth enough  
to spread a butter on a bread. After waiting for bout 3many a ma n open door. Spciy just like i  
like em.  
Bucky POV:  
The door slowly creaked open after Steve seemed to have tried to bargain with it. My heart race  
picked up and I could feel it in my neck, pounding. When suddenly a man stepped out and oh  
wow, okay. This “man” looked to be going through a midlife crisis and he was completely  
orange… and furry. The latter factor made me feel a strange sensation inside of me, the same one  
I felt when I first saw the man.  
The man had a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other.  
“I speak for the treeeeees.” he slurred in the most smoker-esque voice.  
He stumbled out and fell onto the ground before standing back up and looking at Steve,  
“The trees say, dayum you are FIne.”  
Steve PoV:  
-blush- no no stop blush i am good boi i must be pure …. fo r bukcky  
Bucky POV:  
“I’m the Lorax, but you can call me Danny… Danny Devito”  
Steve POV:  
This thorax can trii all he wont but i am fo r  
buchcahdyb onle  
Bucky POV:  
When the short man fell down the stairs I realized that he had left some orange on them. As if he  
were not really orange and just painted it on him.. Strange.  
“Um, excuse me, sir, why are you orange?” I asked  
He looked at me and hobbled over drunkenly.  
“I am part of a happy fun camp.” he said, puffing cigarette smoke into my face.  
“Oh? What um happy fun camp?” i ask not really wanting to now  
Steve POV  
DID SOMEONE SAY HAPPY FUN CAMP ?  
Bucky POV:  
He started hobbling over to the shack, “here I’ll show ya.”  
He tugged on the side of the shack and it was actually a disguise hiding a massive campground.  
A tall, dignified looking man came over. He had a fine mustache as well.  
“This is the camp leader, Josef.” said the Lorax/ Danny Devito  
“Actually Sir. Stalin, would be a better title.” the man spoke  
Steve POV  
Alarms went off in my head like an air raid was going on. DING DING DING. i may noot be te  
smartes person ever but I know Adolf hwen i know adolf and this wss adolf.  
“Halt adolf this is not real a sumer camp this is bad camp!”  
DUN DUN DUN  
Bucky POV  
“What did you just call me?” Stalin said, “Did you just compare me to Adolf? I killed more than  
that guy in my sleep it is no contest.”  
Steve POV  
Oh no… mega hitler  
Bucky POV  
“You know what this is crude, call out our son to take care of these filthy -”  
“-no no shhhhhhh stalin shhhh josef no shhhh.” The lorax said with a finger to his lips.  
“DADDDDDSSSSS.”  
“.....oh no… you summoned him !” the lorax said, “I’m outie.”  
“No. stay. Your son too.” stalin said STeve POV  
Suddenly a loud music start playing  
HOW BAAAD CAN I BE I JSUT DO WHAT COME NSTRUSLLLY  
Ohno ru roh  
HOW BAAADFFFF CAN I BE  
A tal l skin man coem out adn eh wore a fedore and everythig  
HAAW BAAADDDDD CAN I BE  
He sang laut oh my  
WELL TEHRES A PRICNIEPE OF NAUTRUE  
(back up chorus) PINCIPE OF NATURE  
Waht is even happenig  
The man did two flips and look at me  
“Son of nazi.” i say with voice of steel  
“REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” he screeched , “PAPI TURN THIS MAN INTO A TREE  
SO I CAN CUT HIM DOWN> “  
“Okay buddy boy.” he said  
“NO DONT DO THAT BECASUE I DONT MEAN ANYTHING IF YOU WEre to turn my boi  
buckman into a tree than i wouldl be sad. “  
“Okay turn other man inot tree.”  
AND THEN BUCKY WAS TREE OH THE HUMANITY  
WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT  
YTO BE CONTINEUD  
*authors note: this cannot be offensive because world war 2 is a fictional event witin marvel  
unvisere so thank you


End file.
